1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid hydrocarbon burner composed of a single-walled pot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to burn a liquid hydrocarbon hygienically in a burner of the considered type, this hydrocarbon has to be gasified and mixed in appropriate amounts with an oxidant, in this case oxygen from the air. The liquid hydrocarbon evaporates upon coming into contact with the sheet metal forming the bottom of the pot of the burner.
This sheet metal has to be sufficiently hot in order to quickly evaporate the fraction of the liquid hydrocarbon which distills at the highest temperature.
In case of commercial fuel-oil, this temperature is on the order of 370.degree. C. The "petroleum's" distill at lower temperatures, the oils, in particular agricultural fuel oils, generally distill at higher temperature.
If the most refractory fuel component is not evaporated, the pot whose bottom forms the evaporation plate becomes engorged, and if the evaporation takes too long a time, the fuel polymerizes into a compact black agglomerate.
If the temperature is too high (on the order of 550.degree. C. for the fuel-oil), a pyrolysis will occur which will break down the hydrocarbon molecules into a flocking of powdery black dirt, i.e., soot. This pyrolysis has to take place in the pot of the burner in the presence of a turbulence with an average raising speed which is sufficient to prevent such deposits.
An object of the invention is therefore to create optimal combustion conditions, both from the point of view of heating efficiency and from the "hygienic" point of view.